Early Splicers
Main Article: Splicer, for the enemies encountered in other games. The Splicers in Burial at Sea are precursors to the later ADAM-mutated enemies faced by Jack, Subject Delta, and Subject Sigma. These Splicers have been locked up in Fontaine's, and many have already begun to lose their sanity. Their manic craving for ADAM has them seeking the few remaining drinkable Plasmids. They also suffer from injuries they received from fighting against the Rapture authorities and among themselves. History Even before the ADAM shortages during the Rapture Civil War, Splicers became mentally and physically unstable due to withdrawal and the degenerative effects of long term ADAM use. Many wealthier citizens who used Plasmids and Tonic enhancements for extended periods showed little visible sign of genetic or mental damage before the war as they could afford the supply of ADAM they needed and any necessary surgical procedures. Some of these Splicers can be seen in Market Street and High Street, such as the waiter assisting customers at Le Temps Perdu, and a man attracting the opposite sex with his spliced aesthetics. But underneath the surface of Rapture's upperclass areas, dangerous Splicers did already exist. Rogue Splicers, many of them from Fontaine's gang, were locked away in Fontaine's Department Store after Andrew Ryan and the City Council seized and shut down most of Fontaine's businesses. With their connection to Rapture's ADAM supply cut off, the Splicers grew more and more deranged. Many are either Leadheads or Thuggish Splicers, and a newly seen Splicer type: the Frosty Splicer. These Splicers are not as disfigured as those met during and after the Civil War, but they do show the characteristic mental instability associated with ADAM abuse, as well as various severe injuries from fighting Ryan's forces and each other. Being cut off from the rest of Rapture before the 1958 New Year's party, they lack the distinctive masquerade masks seen in earlier games. Most of these male Splicers can be seen wearing wooden crates or crudely cut-out poster images of brands like Hop-Up Soda, Circus of Values, and Meal-Time Frozen Dinners, as masks. Some female Splicers hide their faces with heavy makeup or masks that are either domino-like or a facial prosthetic patch. Types Though similar to the Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers in BioShock in terms of armament and strategy (aside from the special Frosty Splicers), Splicers encountered in Burial at Sea come in different varities, with some fighting for Ryan: Normal Melee (Thuggish) Splicers These Splicers are armed entirely with a variety of melee weapons, much like the Thuggish Splicers of BioShock. They wear padded leather vests with ammunition belts and leg guards on their shins. Whether using clubs, pipes, giant pipe wrenches, or bats, these Splicers will charge the player to deal a heavy blow. However, unlike their future brethren, they are not as agile (i.e. jumping and hitting), acting more akin to the Baton-using Soldiers of Columbia (dodge and hit and run). They are very common. Firearm-using (Leadhead) Splicers These Splicers much like their later kin arm themselves with firearms. Unlike their foregenitors, however, who only use Pistols and Machine Guns, these Splicers wield a larger variety of weapons: * Hand Cannoneer Splicers — Arming themselves with the Hand Cannons, these Splicers are a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the other Revolvers of Rapture, the Hand Cannon fires slowly, but each shot is very powerful, which can be especially deadly given the lack of resources for the player. They tend to pepper the player from a distance, and sometimes to outflank them. They are extremely common, and also fairly agile. * Carbiner Splicers — Using the Carbine, these Splicers are a longer ranged opponent. However, their Carbines fire a quick, accurate three round burst, which can be problematic (and deadly) for the player, especially when met by multiples of them. One should be wary when encountering one, as the ranged, accurate burst can quickly deteriorate their shields and health. * Tommy Gun Splicers — Much like the later advanced Leadhead Splicers, these Splicers arm themselves with a Tommy Gun, peppering the player with a hail of bullets. They too, with the Hand Cannon Splicers, are common. They fire in decent-length bursts, so the player should be aware if he/she is under fire to avoid being hammered by the constant stream of bullets. In terms of strategy, they fight similarly to the Machine Gunners of Columbia. *Shotgunner Splicers — Much like the Shotgunners of Columbia, these Splicers arm themselves with a lever-action Shotgun to hammer the player with a powerful shot. Because of the short range of the Shotgun, they slowly advance and try to outflank the player to deal their powerful payload. One should be wary of them, as their shots can be extremely deadly to the player's shield and health. Frosty Splicers These Splicers are a unique kind, functioning as a sort of "Heavy Hitter" akin to the Heavy Hitters of Columbia rather than a basic Splicer type. They have consumed too much Old Man Winter and are corrupted by it as a result, being able to send out shards of ice. The Frosty Splicers are fairly deadly and tough to beat, hitting and running. One notable thing is they attack other Splicers, allowing the player to wait for one to deal with the other, rather than engaging both at the same time. Ryan Security In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, Ryan Security is seen deploying Splicers to deal with Elizabeth and Atlas and his Splicers alike. They wear various types of masks (such as gasmasks) and coats to hide their disfigured appearances. Appearance Despite Splicer personalities chosen at random, there are 4 models (excluding Frosty) that those Splicer personalities use. This includes there attire and body accessories as well. Male Splicer *Male model 1: This model of Splicer has a bald head with a large bandage across his face. His eye is bulging and swollen and his face is littered with scars due to about a month's worth of fighting. His teeth are also rotting and falling, along with swollen gums and even an ear with a chunk of skin ripped off of it. *Male Model 2: This Splicer model is particularly an advanced and re-textured version of the Waders Splicer's face from BioShock. However, unlike Waders his hair style is more slicked back and he also has pointy misshapen ears. His face also has a small amount of scars and bandages to hold his skin flapped face. *Male Model 3: This male model of Splicer is one of the most deformed of them all. The left side of his head has what's left of his 1950's style hair cut, though that left side is badly scarred and has a tad of blackness around his eye which ADAM has left sunken into his head. The right side however, is the most shocking as his head is mutated, discolored and bulging, which has caused him to lose his hair on the the right side along with his ear. His nose appears to be broken and misshapen possibly due to fighting with Ryan's forces and the other ADAM obsessed Splicers locked away in Fontaine's. Female Splicer The female model appears to be the most far-gone judging from her personalities as splicing has made her forget about her current situation. The female, like all Splicers, is both insane and grotesque as her face is covered with blood and smeared lipstick. Her most notable accessory is her "mask." Which in fact, is paper mâché with the facial features painted on with makeup which covers the extreme facial injuries she received during the violent past month. * Female Model 1: This female splicer has a deep cut running down half her face along with sharp teeth and smeared mascara all around her eyes. Her mask covers the extremely charred portion of the left side of her face. * Female Variant 2: Another variant wears a mask covering both her eyes instead of just one side. The mask itself is made from an advertisement. This model has an even more deformed face, with what appears to be rotten flesh covering her upper face, with her nose missing and one eyelid. Both models have brown hair that can either be done in a tight bun on the back of her head or in tight curls. Her dress is either blue, red or white, with blood splatter and a ripped sleeve. She also wears a pearl necklace and a glove on her right hand. Quotes from Both Games The Mother Based on Edith Crenshaw, this overprotective mom's primary focus is her child's activities and wellbeing. Idle *"Do not throw the ball in the house! Franklin!" *"That man was a creep, what did we say about creeps?" *"Nothing could happened to my boy, I made him wear his best scarf today... he's bundled up tight!" *"He's not fat, he's big boned!" *"I saw you looking at her! Staring at her bazoomes like some sailor!" *"I would never leave him with the sitter, all perverts!" *"Put on your rubbers. Don't want to catch a cold." Attacking Player *"Stay away from my child!" Hears Player *"Don't make me come find you." Searching for Player *"See? I said it was dangerous." *"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Sees Player *"Enough of this tomfoolery!" The Performer A male singer who's been out of work for some time, but hasn't let that spoil his ego. Idle *"I'm planinng a BIG COMEBACK… Just need to hire a new agent… You know anybody?!" *"Recently? I've been on something of a 'hiatus'..." *"Child star? Child star? I'm just a STAR. PERIOD." *"Yeah, folks always stare when I make the scene... You get used to it!" *"I told Sander Cohen, I'm always ready to cut a record or put on a show! Said he'd call" *"Yeah... Those old numbers sure got some high notes. But I got something new in the works!" *"I been on sabbatical for... goin' on 15 years now... I got some work, but I want to get back to real acting!" Hears Player *"Is it that tart from the paper?! Spyin' on me again?!" *"I warned you to stop following me!" *"I hear you gossiping about me..." Searching for Player *"I didn't say you could go!" *"Hurry up an' come out! I've gotta lotta irons in the fire!" Sees Player *"Everyone wants a piece of me!" Attacking Player *"This is what happens — when you swim with sharks!" Return to Idle *"Don't leave me! Not again!" *"I ain't got time for this…" Spots Unconscious Splicer *"Oh, Jesus! Who did this?!" The Hypochondriac Based on Shirley Womack, this obsessive compulsive woman's primary concern isn't being locked in the Department Store, but rather, of all the germs within the space. Idle *"I'll be late again… but I'm a mess! A mess!" *"Yep, yep, yep… Let's keep everything in order, shall we?" *"Who moved my glasses?" *"Check the stove. Six times a night. Twelve on Fridays. Only way to be sure." *"Two's my lucky number. I do everything in twos, in twos." *"I tap a doorway twice? Everything goes alright inside!" *"I should wash my hands… Cleanliness equals success!" *"Eveyone calls me superstitious… Idon't know. It feels good one way. Feels terrible anyway else!" *"If different types of food on my plate touch? I can't eat either!" *"Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee. Good… Now he'll call…" Spots Unconscious Splicer *"Ah! Bled him dry, didn't you?! Well, you won't dine on me!" *"How'd that get there?! How can I keep it from happening to me?!" Searching for Player *"I'll look everywhere!" Return to Idle *"There's nothing to be afraid of! I'll just walk away…" The Social Darwinist This male character advocates for the survival of the fittest and evolutionary superiority no matter the cost. Idle *"No it's not the strongest that survive, but the fittest! Those most capable of change! A good start is thinking for yourself..." *"Very painful, I assure you... But you will be hardier for it! More highly evolved! Superhuman!" *"Conflict! CONFLICT! That's how we evolve! Physically... Mentally!" *"If you're not prepared for metamorphosis, then there! There's the door!" *"Do you know what they call men who shy from adversity in war-time? Deserters... They shoot them... And rightly so!" *"Without the snarl and turmoil of conflict, we become fied! We grow stagnant... we are DEAD INSIDE!" *"If we seek out the fight, perpetually, there may be no limits to how much we may evolve. What might we become?!" *"Your 'imperfections' will gang up on you in a crisis... They must be excised — like tumorous growth... Before it's too late!" *"Did you come to Rapture because it seemed fashionable?! Or did you intend to make something of yourself?" *"You were the worst kind of parasite! Only taking, giving nothing in return! That you were a child means nothing!" *"Women don't care for character anymore. It's all money and looks." *"Don't expect coddling from me... Are you some fickle child? Who won't relinquish your ugliest doll, simply because its yours?" *"To become an "intellectual superhuman," you must wade deep within the most dangerous mental territory — looking for a fight!" *"Intellectual superhumans! Who — in the act of their becoming — will destroy the old world and usher in the new… Complete revolution, one mind at a time!" *"To beget the future, we first clear away the debris of the past… And this obliteration begins inside! Inside of you!" *"That's right... Cry like a baby. Your mother didn't love you. Why should she? What did you ever do to earn it?" *"Nietzsche said 'You must have chaos within to give birth to a dancing star.' That kraut was right." *"Is that what you limit yourself to being?!" *"Dressing you down?! Far from it… It will go much further… We will unmake you — so you can be made anew… ''" *"''Who are we? We are 'men of tomorrow!' Men who seek conflict so we may transform — and transcend!" *"The anarchist Bakunin said, 'The urge to destroy is also a creative urge.' In this way, when lay waste to your mind, we make art!" Spots Unconscious Splicer *"You won't find me so unprepared as this one!" Hears Player *"Curious... Most curious..." *"Shh... I heard something…" *"You! Come! Make yourself heard!" Searching for Player *"Let us continue this face to face!" *"If you're going to disappear before my diagnosis, why did you come in the first place?!" *"How can you rationalize cowering?!" *"Hmm… is that… eager clay I see" Sees Player *"Confront your weakness!" *"Come! Let's test your mettle…" Return to Idle *"Hmm? It appears our time is up for now." *"No one around? Seems I still have the ability to scare off the patient…" *"I don't have TIME for those incapable of greatness." Quotes from Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Only Unidentified Male Variant *"Is that what you are? A cognitive primitive?" *"I see what you've been up to! In my own home!" Quotes from Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Only The Small Business Owner This businessman is willing to do whatever it takes to thrive, even if it's technically illegal. Idle *"Criminal Dealings?!' Fallacy! Misdirection! From those afraid to let the market take its natural course." *"''First a law against bribery! Then he'll want some fella in my privy advising how I defecate. What's next, Martial Law?!" *"Seems to me that you're against a guy making an honest buck! I thought Rapture was open for business!" *"Fat Cat'? If that's what they call a fella who's proporous?! Determined?! Uncompromising?! Then, FINE! The shoe fits! You got me." *"Harassment! That's what this is! Incessant, unfounded prying into my respectable entrepreneurial affairs!" *"We're all adults… Nothing we can't work around with a little elbow grease." Searching for Player *"I saw where you went." *"When I find you..." *"I ain't threw with you yet." *"Well, well, what was that?" *"Canary in a coal mine… Somebody's lurkin' about…" Attacking Player *"You're so smart, you're stupid!" Return to Idle *"Well enough of that, I've got work to do." The Ex-Boyfriend A guy who just won't take "no" for an answer plans how he'll reunite with his special lady. Idle *"She told me to stop callin' — so I did! Now I just hang around outside the place she's stayin'..." *"Deadbeat in the sack." Word for word, that's what she said. I'll show her what I've got spliced." *"I can change, sugar... just give me a chance." *"I just got complacent. Once she sees I can change, she'll dump that deadbeat before you can spit." *"I can win her back! I just gotta keep my chin up!" *"Glenda, Glenda, Glenda. She's gotta know I know, she's got to. She just don't care." *"I can be romantic! I just got her a new iron! Top of the line!" *"Cleaned her bathroom, and did she even notice? You could eat an egg off that bathroom floor!" *"The love we have, that's something special. Not some fly by night deal." *"I ain't got money like no Andrew Ryan... but I ain't no stuffed shirt, neither." *"Where'd you go last night? Out? Out? You think I'm some kind of idiot?" *"He's no better looking than me. I was in the war! I won these scars!" *"A nice romantic evenin'… Some wine, little smooch… Bang! Pow! She's back — suitcase in tow!" *"Gonna get my act together… Gotta get my act together." Hears Player *"Honey pie? You got a friend over?" Searching for Player *"When can I see you again?" *"Come back! We can work this out…" Sees Player *"You been usin' me this entire time!" Return to Idle *"Jumping at my own shadow." The Salesman This delusional Splicer fancies himself a sales whiz, even if the numbers don't reflect this. Idle *"What am I selling? Don't say insurance, cause it ain't the answer. I'm selling a man the right to feel like a man, to know his family is taken care of, no matter what." *"I closed that son of a bitch, I closed him. No, I don't have the check, but I'm telling you, he's CLOSED!" *"You keep your eye on the ball. That's how you stay on top. EYE on the BALL!" *"You take a lady to dinner. You take a client to lunch. And don't skimp on the cocktails. You hear me Phil? Don't skimp." *"She likes nice shoes... You like those?! They're brand new. Had 'em made special!" *"If you don't keep ahead of the rest, you'll be resigned to follow..." *"What's your secret, Donny? Why are you always number one, and I'm always pulling up the bottom?" *"The client is on the line — on the line!" *"Did you give him my message? DID YOU GIVE HIM MY MESSAGE?!?" *"These eggheads ever heard of relationships? Conversation?" *"You wanna know the secret? Personality. People just like me, right off the shelf. You can't buy that for love or money." *"Can't blame me... Things always slow down in the summer. It's like the heat does something to their wallets." *"He's my boss, no doubt about that, but I see us more as friends than anything else. Took me out for drinks once, me and a couple of the other guys. Like I said, friends." *"I made my quota! Well, all right, I was only off this much… Can't you cut a fella a break for once?!" *"Can't blame me… Things always slow down in the summer. It's like the heat does something to their wallets." *"I'm not always as confident as I appear… But I don't think it shows." *"Friend, I'm not trying to sell you insurance. I'm not in the insurance business, no, not at all. I'm in the piece of mind business." *"I been callin' all day… Ain't he ever in? He on vacation?! Well, he's gonna wanna get this message soon as he's back… 's real important…" *"You see, boys? You see what a success your dad is? You see how all them fellas look at me?" *"You spiff Rabbit, you spiff Frankie, and you leave me what? Nothing! You think I don't got a family to feed?" *"Psychology. Sociology. There's all kind of theories about how you sell something to a man. Those eggheads ever hear of relationships? Conversation?" Hears Player *"Heard that! Clear as a bell…" Searching for Player *"I ain't lettin' a good lead like you get away." *"C'mere, hun! Got a sweetheart deal for you!" *"C'mon. What you runnin' away for?" Attacking in General *"Won't steal my leads!" Sees Player *"Who's this bum?" *"I MADE YOU A SOLID OFFER!" Return to Idle *"Jesus! Look at the time!" *"Well, I done my best! That's all I can do!" *"Christ! Better prep for my next meeting." Spots Unconscious Splicer *"Oh God... Look at what you done to him. Fair warning! I'm an 'eye for an eye' type of fella!" Unaccounted For Male Lines *"Why'd you do it! Wasn't I good enough?" *"I didn't say you could go! They cop a breeze or what?!" *"Sincerity! That's what I've been lacking... AND IT'S A FAULT I INTEND TO FIX!" *"My ears are burning." Frosty in Episode 2 Idle *"It's simple! You want to mind control everybody? Public adress system, that's how you do it Kara, just like that!" Searching for Player *"Think they can get away with anything!" Attacking in General *"I cut my strings! You can do it too!" The Schoolteacher This female teacher worked at the Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. She hasn't fully come to terms with what's happened and still recites her lesson plan aloud. Idle *"And what does Ryan the Lion warn us? Those who cannot create will always steal from those who do." *"Where is your empathy?' asks Peter the Parasite, while he picks your pocket." *"''Do you know this word 'empathy?' You'll find it in the dictionary under 'L-I-E." *""Selfishness," says Peter the Parasite. "Self interest," says Ryan the Lion. "Why share anything with your neighbor except a fence."" *"Here you may fulfill your potential and get all that is your due. To do less is criminal... obscene... There are NO EXCUSES in Rapture." *"It's a superb life, children, if you never EVER weaken." Hears Player *"I may be old, but I'm not deaf." *"I heard that." Searching for Player *"Where does one find the Parasite... Nesting in dark recesses?" Sees Player *"No free lunch! No one eats for free!" Return to Idle *"The bell has rung, class is over. I hope we all learned something from that." *"I'm sure we're all eager to put that disruption behind us. Back to class!" The Beauty Queen A woman recites her prepared speech for the Miss Rapture contest. Idle *"I'm just honored to be in the competition and... gee, I hope you like me... Because I'd like nothing more than to be Miss Rapture 1958..." *"Mother always says it's important to be yourself, so here I am, 100% the genuine article." *"Yes sir, that's correct, sir. I'm representing Olympus Heights, hope I do you all proud, gang." *"Gosh, there's an awful lot of competition, and they're all so pretty." (laughs) *"I'd love to have children, three at least." *"Well, he's gotta be handsome AND smart and self-assured like Andrew Ryan... (short laugh) And good with his hands like Dr. Steinman!" *"For the talent portion, I've chosen a song that's ever so dear to my heart, suggested by my dear, sweet mother... Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag And smile, smile, smile. While you've a Lucifer to light your fag. Smile, boys, that's the style. the lyrics What's the use of worrying? It never was worthwile, so Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag, And smile, smile, smile." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkSSXCXcxKM Female Splicer sings Pack Up Your Troubles in Your Old Kit-Bag Spots Unconscious Splicer *"I seen what you done… and it ain't funny!" Unaccounted For Female Lines *"Come back! You'll adore the spotlight!" *"Why are my hands all red? Gotta scrub this blood off..." *"I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's, I want to go to Cohen's! There, now i'll get in." *"I don't want you here!" *"No need to hide, I'm "regular people" just like you." Gallery In-Game Images Les_Temps_Perdu_Waiter.png|A waiter displaying his Houdini ability. Splicercrzbtl.jpg|Fighting Leadheads. 7856117_orig.jpg|A Thuggish Splicer wielding a cruel cudgel. 2013-12-05_00027.jpg|A severely deformed Splicer. 20131117_00046_1.jpg|Snapping a Splicer's neck. Splicerhorde.jpg|Splicer Assault! executeairgrab.jpg|Stealth execution. Wgoh.png|A Wader near a Turret. 87sqo.jpg|Perfect opportunity to blow these Splicers to Kingdom Come. BurialAtSeaFemaleSplicer1.jpg|Maybe looking for a new oven? Frostsplicer6226.png|Encountering a Frosty Splicer. BioShockInfinite 2014-03-28 23-44-38-700.png|Fire Splicer of Ryan Security. Concept Art tumblr_n2emg2vRju1s64fqdo2_1280.jpg|Concept art for the female Splicers trapped in Fontaine's. BurialatSeaSplicerConcept.PNG|Concept art for the male Splicers trapped at Fontaine's. tumblr_n2emg2vRju1s64fqdo5_500.jpg|The faces of ADAM addiction. Behind the Scenes *Unlike Splicers from previous games, which have a specific social class and personality attached to a particular model, each Splicer model in Burial at Sea can have a variety of personalities and pasts chosen at random. For example, the female Splicer model can be a hostile school teacher, an overbearing mother, a former beauty contestant, someone with obsessive compulsive disorder, etc. The male variants can be a hasbeen celebrity, an unlucky lover, an academic extremist, a down on his luck salesman, etc. *Some Splicers can be seen smoking when they are idle. *The female splicer model will always spawn wearing a paper mache mask, and can only be seen without it once it falls off when she is killed. *Male splicers will dress differently depending on if they are a thuggish or leadhead splicer. The thuggish splicers wear padded vests and knee protectors over their shirts while the leadheads carry a basket full of ammo. Some male Splicers hold a crossbow. In lieu of a proper quiver, they carry a large teddy bear stuffed morbidly with their arrows. These arrows cannot be used as bolt ammo. References Category:Splicers Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies